Francis (SMG4)
Francis is a character originating from the Mario franchise, who appears in the SMG4verse. while the same in appearance this version of Francis is completely different than his original counterpart, he originally starts out as the leader of the anime cartel after anime was banned by Princess Peach, but later on, he turns into an insane psychotic madman becoming the Main Antagonist of the second half of the anime arc planning to kidnap all the inklings to power Axol's Ink weaver to 100% power so he can make a waifu island History His first appearance was a brief cameo in "SMG4: AREA 64" at Bowser's birthday party. In SMG4: Doki Doki Mario Club, he, along with Fishy Boopkins and Lemmy, protested that his waifu be made real. However, he and Lemmy were both shot by a giant minigun, while Fishy Boopkins escaped. his first major appearance was in SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation after he formed the anime cartel to smuggle and sells now illegal anime, after Mario loses a big supply of anime he gets SMG4 Fishy Boopkins and Bob to take Saiko to Japan since she is no longer allowed to be in the Mushroom Kingdom, but he makes Mario stay saying to recover the lost profits In "SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand", he and the rest of the Anime Cartel arrived at the street where Mario sells lemonade across the Moo Milk Factory and the two get into a gunfight. After Meggy arrives to harshly lecture them for their behaviour, he and Jeeves eventually reconcile. In "SMG4: Mario and the Experiment", it is revealed that Francis is the kidnapper of the Inklings which was originally assumed to be Axol, and is using the Ink Weaver for his own purposes. He plans to use the Inklings ink to power up the Ink Weaver to 100% so he can create his own waifu island. In SMG4: World War Mario, where he is seen sadistically torturing Meggy to power the ink weaver even more but than when Mario and Freinds arrives he draws up Sephiroth and reveals to Mario and friends (who didn't know at this point) that he is the real mastermind, after a battle he is "defeated" by Mario and SMG4's teamwork, and the Ink Zuccer 2000 stops draining Meggy's ink. However, he uses as creations to kill Desti via Sephiroth impaling her on his katana, much to everyone's horror of what he just committed while laughing about it. Personality Francis is shown to be very egotistical and obsessive with two things, anime and waifus, he is also shown to not tolerate failure when makes Mario set up a lemonade stand when he loses a bunch of anime later on, he is revealed as a Psychopathic sadistic person who will not hesitate to do anything to complete his plans to create an island of waifus he is also shown to lack any empathy at all when he did not hesitate to kidnap hundreds on inklings to drain them of all their ink and possibly kill them just to power up the ink weaver, he also didn't care if Meggy died from The Ink Zuccer 2000 just brushing it off, and when he later killed Desti without hesitation or remorse even laughing about it Appearances *SMG4: AREA 64 (Cameo) *SMG4: Doki Doki Mario Club (Cameo) *SMG4: Mario's Illegal Operation *SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand *SMG4: The Japan Trip *SMG4: Mario Saves Anime (Cameo) *SMG4: Mario and the Experiment *SMG4: World War Mario Trivia *Francis being the antagonist was foreshadowed. Tari warned Mario that the Anime Cartel were bad news, as she mentioned in SMG4: Mario's Lemonade Stand. Furthermore, Bob asked if someone who liked waifus would ever resort to kidnapping, though it was also a joke. He also knew of the Ink Weaver. His base of operations is known as Anime Island. Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Friend of the hero Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Homicidal Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Magic Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Contradictory Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Control Freaks Category:Opportunists Category:Opressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Master Orators Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Completely Insane Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites